


We swore eternity

by Lilrab



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Fluff, Flashbacks, Genesis as a performer, Hundred of years in the future, M/M, Repressed Memories, Sephiroth is an architect, it sounds silly but trust me, mentions of past life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilrab/pseuds/Lilrab
Summary: It’s been almost 300 years later, Gaia has recovered completely and the past has been more than forgotten, like a bad dream. A strong will brought him back, he thinks, but not like before, not to destroy the world but to bring back what he took away, to seek for forgiveness and be able to find his eternal love.Sephiroth returns to Gaia, maybe if he redeems himself, the world will let him spend the eternity of afterlife with Genesis. But destiny has its own plans, with a Genesis with the most minimal memories of a past life.
Relationships: Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. Some days.

The world had forgotten him long ago, almost as if it got rid of a plague; Sephiroth laughed to himself, yeah that was the best way to put it, he had been a calamity for Gaia, a parasite that refused to disappear, but it was for a reason, he was grieving, he tried to make the greatest sacrifice to get the one he loved the most, to have him beside him once again, and let the world rot as a punishment. 

It took him several years, his consciousness in the lifestream, to realize that none of that mattered, that he didn’t had to get vengeance, that he didn’t have to make everyone a sacrifice, that the only thing that really mattered was being able to see that beautiful smile, to hear that voice of an angel again, and if he had the chance to do everything again, he would make himself a sacrifice, he would make a better world for Genesis, he would re-build what he had destroyed, so that maybe at least in the afterlife they could spend eternity together.

He was given a chance, as a child, some hundred and so years later. He wouldn’t lose this time.

* * *

Sephiroth didn’t dream, or at least if he did he didn’t remember. It had been ages since he had something remotely close to a dream, he was holding Genesis in bed, in their apartment back in Shinra, a few days before his love disappeared. Maybe it was a premonition of the inevitable, of the cruelty the future held.

That night Sephiroth saw unmistakable azure eyes, auburn hair, and a playful smile, lips moving but no sound coming out.

\- ...Genesis- he managed to speak, in a voice so low even he couldn’t hear, and when he extended his hand, to reach his light, his sun, it vanished like dust.

He woke up, to an empty room, thin black sheets covering his body, morning light making its way through the thick curtains.

This time the dream stayed, and for the first time in his life he thanked the gods, or the goddess, or Gaia, or whatever let him have a memory from the distant past, and it was just as he remembered Genesis all those years ago, glowing, gorgeous.

He spent his morning getting ready, his week was to start with a meeting to present the architectural plans for a business building in the west continent, a city relatively new but nonetheless big, it prospered a few years after he was defeated, like the rest of the world did, moving on, like lifestream.

* * *

The curtain closed, the show had ended, and his skin slowly lost the warmth the spotlights left, leaving him cold again. A sensation not foreign to him, at this time he swears he’s used to it, that’s what he says to himself.

_ ‘Drinks to celebrate the night’  _ sounded an incredible idea any other night but this one, today was one of those days, Genesis politely turned down the offer, a soft smile on his lips, masking the cracks, the sadness that started to overcome his body and threatened to spill out, right now right there.

His apartment was only a few minutes away from the theater, Genesis was glad he could just walk instead of taking a bus or subway at this time, the cold night air hit his face just right, for a moment there he could breathe better, even with the slight burning of cold on his lungs.

He was home, eyelids felt heavy, his head hurt in a strange way, exhaustion filled his all and the thought of his warm bed filled with fluffy blankets and pillows sounded like heaven. He got rid of his make up, did his daily face and hair routine, the same as every day. In his mind, a smile so small crossed his thoughts, he was so certain he could hear a soft chuckle from his room, so entertained, so in love, a sound so beautiful it had to be otherworldly. A sharp pain on his chest returned him to reality, crystal eyes starting to blur his vision. He got up from his small vanity, face freshly done, walking right to the balcony in his apartment, stepping out to the same cold that calmed him down, and through all the lights, the noise, to his eyes, the city seemed as heartbroken as him. He took a deep breath, walked back inside closing the glass door behind him, and with his body finally giving up, got under the covers of his bed, falling fast asleep.

* * *

A lone pitch black wing extended in the sky, a complement of himself, so far away he couldn’t reach, why was he so high? ‘ _ Maybe he is an angel’  _ he thought  _ ‘Am I allowed to be an angel too?’  _ He tried to scream, to get him to his side,to hold each other again, but he was too far, to high up in the sky, and he felt afraid, of the ground holding him still preventing Genesis from reaching his moon, his love. 

Tears ran down his face, he tried to call his name but his voice was gone his throat hurt and he couldn’t move. Despair, hope leaving him there, on the dusty ground, cold, dark.

* * *

Genesis slowly opened his eyes, to a room filled with the noon light. His eyes were wet, and had slept more than usual. With a deep breath he got up, body already feeling better, lighter. He remembered the dream, as if it was engraved onto his body, this wasn’t the first time, but no matter how many times Genesis couldn’t put a face, a name, to the figure in the sky.

He walked to the shower to get off the remains of last night, and the ghosts of the tears on his eyes.

He felt better, melancholy shoved far down in his heart. It crossed his mind, that maybe sex could help, pleasure washing the sadness away at least for a moment, but every time he did, it just felt empty afterwards, a void in his heart, and swears every time he could see a ghost at the corner of his eyes, haunting him, as if he had done the most terrible crime in the world. It started to become tiring at this point, so he decided to just spend his day normally, until everything became normal again….” _ normal _ ”.

Genesis didn’t perform today, not Mondays, Tuesdays or Wednesdays, so he had all three days to cheer up, he would meet friends to have dinner, he would shop for expensive clothes, and he would go to his favorite cafe for the poetry readings, where people love to hear his sweet voice reciting, not getting tired of Loveless over and over again,  _ ‘they have good taste’  _ he thought smiling for himself, leaving his apartment.

After a few hours of exhausting but much earned shopping, he was sitting in a beautiful but small cafe, the only one in the whole city that served a menu with Banora Whites, although all depending on the mood of the young boy and his mother, sometimes it was pie, sometimes cake, cookies and one time he was able to taste the most delicious Berliner dumbapple of his entire life. 

The woman had said one time, how the grandmother of her grandmother told a fairytale story of an ancestor from a village called Banora in the times before a great calamity, and before everything burned down she managed to scape, coming a few years later to find one tiny sprout of the trees that didn’t burnt all the way down. Now they had a small farm, with almost a hundred trees, it had been the family business for decades.

And Genesis knew, a fuzzy and distorted memory, that this was all his fault, but he didn’t remember why.

Guilt.

Today it was a dumbapple muffin, his attention directed towards the young woman he worked with, sitting across the table, taking short sips of her iced coffee. Long black hair, a tanned skin and bright brown eyes. Sillia.

\- So are you feeling down again?- A short sip.

\- Why do you ask? - Genesis was halfway through his muffin.

Sillia eyed the handful of bags beside her friend, too many for the small basket to fit, she raised her eyebrows, stating the obvious.

\- It’s not that much, I deserve it.- Genesis said, cocky smile on his face. Sillia only sighed, it was like this every couple of months or so, she truly worried for her friend, but she knew better than to keep pressing on the matter, only worsening Genesis mood.

A couple of minutes passed, their food and drinks almost gone now.

\- Do you think depression can follow you to your next life?- The question slipped from his lips, so easily, carelessly.

\- ...what?- Genuine worry showed in the girl’s eyes.

\- I just think - he took a sip of his now warm tea. - That it would be tragic, if someone continued to be sad even after they are born again.- He made a short pause. - Maybe it's some sort of punishment, for the wicked ones. Had to be so evil to fall from the Goddess’s grace.- He shrugged his shoulders, as if suddenly the whole conversation didn’t had much importance.

\- I don’t believe there is a next life, you just… become lifestream I guess.- She felt weird, never thought of something similar before.

\- That’s not very poetic…- Genesis said, a soft laugh escaping his lips.

\- Life’s not a poem Gen.- She replied immediately.

\- … I think life is more complicated than that.- with that Genesis ended the topic.

  
  
  
  



	2. The calmness before a storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth remembers a past life, a memory of the love they shared.  
> This chapter was supposed to be long enough to go back to the present, but I still want to write a lot more until the flashback ends (also some smut) and I didn’t want to make this a super long chapter so I will upload the next one very soon (hopefully) Also this chapter has not been beta read so sorry for the mistakes.

Sephiroth arrived at night, going directly to his hotel room, to get rid of the airplane stench with a long shower. For a city so close to the coast it’s weather was surprisingly nice, the afternoons were warm for sure, but nothing like the next city, Costa del Sol was always hot, day and night, all year round. Here the nights had a cold breeze, the tall mountains surrounding them protecting from the heat.

He went to sleep, again without a dream.

The next morning he did his usual routine, shower, clothes, breakfast (something light and simple) in that order, he went straight to the building where the meeting held place, he had done this countless of times now, it took a couple of hours explaining the details and finally agreeing with his clients. He would have to stay a while, until the construction is finished, so this afternoon he would spend it searching for the right apartment to rent since there was just no way he’ll stay in a hotel for so long.

He took to the streets, this wasn’t the first time he had come to the city, having had done a couple of places before, but nothing as big as this one. He enjoys it, the good restaurants, the busy streets, the noise, it’s all very… familiar, melancholic. As he walks, he passes a big theater, there’s plenty here, but this one is the biggest, and his heart aches, in his head he can still hear Genesis voice, as sweet as ever, reciting Loveless again and again, it was deep engraved onto Sephiroth, the same way he could still hear him saying his name.

* * *

  
  


They finally got a well deserved break, the war with Wutai had calmed down if only a little, as a reward for spending a month and a half in a battle camp, with barely enough provisions. Just five days away from the battlefield, away from training and Shinra was bliss, To Genesis, the definition of a perfect vacation meant the beach, Costa del Sol, a pina colada on hand, the sound of the waves and the sun kissing his skin. But he had enough, of the sun, the intense heat, the people surrounding hm 27/7, so when Sephiroth suggested a nice quiet place just for the two of them to spend together, Genesis for the first time in ever didn't fight back.

They booked a cozy little cottage on the outskirts of a village famous for it’s wine, they would spend all five days tasting wine, trying the home made meals from sweet little shops and kissing under the sparkling night sky as if there was no one else but them left in the world, like a cheesy movie he thought.

They arrived by the morning, two small luggage with them, nature in every corner, fresh air and kind people as if in a fairytale.

The first thing was to take their things to the cottage, take a long and relaxing bath after the long hours of travel, change into fresh pair of clothes and take to the small streets. Full of color, flowers and the smell of freshly baked bread. 

Both shared light kisses in the bath, short, but full of love. Baths or showers together weren’t usual, Genesis had a very, VERY rigorous shower routine, he took care of his face, his skin and his hair separately, and Sephiroth’s hair took quite a while to be taken care of, it was just so much easier and less stressful to do it alone. But once in a while it was nice, sometimes even nicer if the bath lead to sex, which both enjoyed a lot. But now it was nice just enjoying the hot water on their spent bodies, Genesis giggled, by the Gods he GIGGLED with every kiss on his forehead and shoulders, and to Sephiroth, it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

They took their time, got out of the bathroom, freshly clean, and the great mood they had created within the hour had already vanished. Heavy gray clouds covered the sky, the perfect weather had disappeared in the blink of an eye, as if the world was against them, the colorful garden from a couple of hours earlier was now dim, barely visible through the heavy rain. There was no way they would go out with this weather, everything must have closed. Genesis frowned, and if Sephiroth’s mood hadn’t been ruined too, he would have thought it was cute.

\- Great.- The annoyance in Genesis voice was clear, he crossed his arms, rolled his eyes and sat with a loud thud in the sofa right in front of the large picture window, immediately regretting it only getting more annoyed by the view.

\- We can go out once it finishes raining.- Sephiroth offered, defeated as well, but instead he walked to the kitchen, looking through the bins until he could find some chamomile tea, sadly there was no coffee for himself, so he put some leaves and water to boil, took two cups and poured the hot tea, going back to the sofa, with a still sulking Genesis sprawled looking at the ceiling.

\- The rain is not so bad.- The General said as he handed the second cup to his lover, taking a seat right next to him.

\- It is when it ruins my vacations.- Genesis took a sip of the hot liquid, looking at the General, soft smile on his lips. They had come a long way, it seemed so long ago when they first kissed, when Sephiroth first said he loved him back, now he was being pampered by his boyfriend, on a rainy day. His chest was warm, but it wasn’t because of the tea.

\- ...I think the chamomile tea is helping me to feel a little better.- The Commander said softly, he rested his head on Sephiroth’s shoulder. The General only hummed in response.

  
  


****

  
  


\- I can't believe this is happening!- Genesis almost shouted, closing the fridge’s door a little bit too harsh. - It’s already 10, it hasn’t stopped raining yet and the only thing we have is a basket with some wine, crackers and goddamned cheese!-

\- We could go out and see if there’s a place open we can eat.- Sephiroth was leaning against the doorframe.

\- Seph it’s 10 pm on a village and it’s pouring.- The late word was spit almost with venom.

\- Water is not really an issue.- The General shrugged, and almost instantly Genesis gave him a look, like daggers.

\- There’s no umbrellas, the village its 1 kilometer away, and while I am aware we have traveled way more by foot and in worse conditions, might I remind you that this. Is. Our. Vacation.- He raised his voice, punctuating those last 4 words, and he would be lying if he said he didn’t see the small frown in the General’s brows, but he kept his stance, as always too prideful to stop his arguing.

\- It’s not a big problem, Genesis.- He sighed, tired. - We can go tomorrow, let’s just do with what we have now.- It was clear where this was going, and despite all that “it’s our vacation let’s enjoy” that Genesis spoke, it was going to end in a fight, like always, no, this time worse, both here trapped by the rain with no place they could run away to cool their heads. Genesis would burn the house down, Sephiroth was sure.

A silence become eternal, even though it only lasted seconds, and with a loud scoff, Genesis left the kitchen, going directly to the room they were supposed to share. 

\- Forget it, I’m no longer hungry.-

Sephiroth called his name, but it was silenced by the loud shut of the door, irritation filled the General, the feeling was mutual, he no longer desired to eat, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to knock on the door and beg Genesis to let him in, so he just went to the second bedroom on the cottage, a single bed was better than the sofa.

It was ridiculous, getting all worked up by a stupid rain, at least they had a break, at least they weren’t in Wutai anymore, but Genesis was too much of a stubborn, prideful drama queen to let a fight slide. He went to sleep, annoyed, in a bed too small to actually be comfortable. 

He was up by 6 am, hadn’t been a Soldier 1st Class with a body Mako enhanced, his stomach would be demanding food by now: and of course he felt hunger, tiredness, cold, but it only took a much larger amount than normal to be a real problem. 

It was still raining, as strong as the day before, and as usual Genesis was still fast asleep, the master bedroom door closed and being nowhere around. Sephiroth decided to eat some cheese with a glass of wine, more of a terrible breakfast than it would had been as dinner, he thought, walking to the great picture window, the morning had been robbed of it’s colorful view, leaving only grey, it was kinda sad to watch the General had to admit, and now he also had to deal with a pretty angry Genesis too, because Sephiroth was 100% sure just a beauty sleep wouldn’t have improved his mood.

In a futile attempt to keep his attention in anything else but the rain drowning his peace and sanity away, he walked to the small bookcase at a corner of the living room, there were no more tan 10 books Sephiroth was sure, and looking up close he could clearly read the titles of each of them; The General sighed, annoyance starting to fill his self. Cheesy romantic novels, every one of them, the kind of book he could see his second Commander and fellow friend read in their free time; Angeal was a sucker for romcoms, and the General could swear he had seen the raven haired man with every single book that were displayed now upon his eyes.

Sephiroth took a closer look, to a tiny and pretty worn brown book, it was thin and the pages already colored from use. He raised both eyebrows in surprise, a gesture so subtle it was hard to even notice.

****

Genesis woke up to a thunderous noise, eyes wide open he turned his vision to the window, for a moment a thought that the Goddess could only hate him so much as to make the heavy rain a thunderstorm. It had been only the wind but Genesis still cursed under his breath, with the outside being colorless without the sun he reached for his phone, the lock screen read 10:37, this was the latest he had ever woken up, and how he had almost slept twelve hours straight was a mystery to him.

He rubbed his eyes “must be the mental exhaustion” he said to himself, getting up from the bed, not bothering to fix the sheets back and walking straight to the bathroom to take a shower. He didn’t feel worse, nor he did better, the rain was still there, his stomach was still empty and would continue for Gaia knows how long. Genesis let a noisy groan in the shower.

A couple of minutes went by, he got out to get dressed, something light and comfortable, a thin black shirt buttoned up until the last three above his chest, pants a little tight and also black. He still styled his hair, put just enough eyeshadow and lip balm, because he might be locked up in here but he will be damned if he didn’t look fabulous.

The Commander left the room, a sweet smell filling his scent, he thought of the possibility of losing his mind in only the course of a couple of hours.

\- Sephiroth?- He called. Had he died on his sleep? And his punishment been spend eternity in this damned cottage in the middle of a storm?! 

\- Come to the kitchen.- Genesis got a response, and he sighed in relief at the calm voice of his lover.

However he did reconsider that maybe he did die and was indeed in heaven; the table was set, Sephiroth serving two glasses of Banora White juice.

\- Did I die and I’m in heaven with you and food and peace?- He raised one auburn eyebrow with curiosity.

\- It’s still raining.- Sephiroth reassured.

\- Right…- Genesis said, still venom on his words. - So how did you get the food?- The Commander sat besides his lover.

\- I found a telephone directory, there was a couple of shops in there.- 

Genesis looked dumbfounded.

\- They accepted to deliver in this weather?!- It was pouring outside, even more than yesterday the Commander thought, although it seemed just the same.

\- Not exactly.- Sephiroth huffed.

\- So?- Genesis said expectant.

\- Well, they accepted to deliver for a price.-

\- They charged you extra?-

\- Four times the price of the food plus delivery.- Which being honest, was nothing for the bank account of the General, just like buying candy on a whim, only the General didn’t eat candy, nor did he buy… or did for that matter, things on a whim.

\- WHAT?- The auburn almost spilled his meal. -FOUR TIMES?! THOSE GREEDY RATS.-

Sephiroth agreed with a low hum.

\- This village is already expensive as it is and they have the nerve to charge four times for just a little rain?- Indignation in his words, Sephiroth could still taste the venom.

\- Wasn’t just a little rain for you yesterday.- He chuckled, low enough to not be heard, but Genesis still noticed.

\- It’s not the same Seph!-

Sephiroth let himself laugh, and maybe it had been the long twelve hour rest, or the fact that his boyfriend had done and paid all of this to make him happy, or the fact that he oh so missed that beautiful sound, but Genesis smiled, so sweet, and to Sephiroth it was everything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna be full of smut!!


	3. Like sunshine after rain

Genesis laid besides Sephiroth on the couch, legs thrown over his lover’s lap, there wasn’t really much to do with the storm still going outside. The Commander decided to at least turn the radio on, if just to hum along the tune of a popular song.

\- I still can’t believe they made you pay a fortune.- Genesis said, extending his hand just enough to reach for a strand of silver hair that had lost his way and lay on the red headed legs.

Sephiroth smiled if just a little; a few years ago he would have chopped Genesis’ hand for daring to touch his hair, the Silver General had to learn little by little how a gesture so foreign and wrong to him, was actually full of care and comfort, now he enjoyed the brief times when the gentle fingers of his lover combed those long strands to lull him away from the rest of the world.

\- A small price to pay.- Sephiroth said, running a hand on those beautiful legs on top of him, slowly stroking Genesis’ calves feeling the firm muscles under the soft fabric of his pants.

Genesis let a sigh leave his mouth, as he relaxed in the touch, letting those long fingers stroke the skin above his ankles and as high as the pants let him.

\- I just thought it would have been way cheaper to pay for the food than for a whole cottage burned to the ground.- he said jokingly, his fingers tracing invisible lines while reaching his lover thighs, slowly going higher and higher. The touch made Genesis spread open his legs out of habit.

\- Rude.- The Commander said, in fake indignation, crossing his arms around his chest. - I didn’t even bring my materia with me. \- He held the façade for a few seconds, only to let a soft laugh slip off his mouth, which turned into a low sigh when a hand softly squeezed the skin of his inner thigh.

Azure eyes met green ones, Genesis moving forward so Sephiroth’s touch could reach higher, wrapping his arms around his lover’s neck, closer, until their noses touched and their breath brushed against their lips. Hands were already on Genesis’ waist, lifting him so he could sit on the General’s lap, and finally their lips met, hungry, as if they hadn’t tasted each other in so long.

Those skilled hands reached underneath the redhead’s shirt, cold digits stroking his skin, making him squirm, groan at the way Sephiroth softly bit his bottom lip, feeling the growing bulge beneath him.

\- Seph…- came out almost as a whisper, rocking his hips, trying to make more friction between them. - Let's go to the bed.- 

****

He could’ve put a show for the Silver General, slowly taking his clothes, caressing his skin while every piece of cloth left his body, but he was starving, Genesis needed the touch, the heat, and Sephiroth was the same, not being able to do it in the time they spent in Wutai had been a nightmare and they needed each other in the most carnal way.

Genesis laid on his back, legs spread wide, panting, his face buried in one of the pillows, while his hands reached down to slide through silver hair, Sephiroth kissing the inner of his thighs, sucking, biting, marking the skin that was his and his only. Those painfully long fingers working Genesis up, thrusting in a slow rhythm careful to not hurt him.

Genesis moaned and jerked forward, curving his back when they brushed his prostate, his mind went blank and pulled on the silver on his hand. It had been so long and he wanted to be devoured, drowned in pleasure and Sephiroth was more than happy to comply, his own fully grown erection throbbing.

Their lips met again, wet, Sephiroth took his fingers out and Genesis whined to the emptiness on his self, moaning loud when Sephiroth entered him, nails digging on the other’s shoulders as breaths full of pleasure left his mouth, eyes shut as he took his lover’s whole length.

And Sephiroth hissed at the heat surrounding him so tight, holding Genesis in place by the waist, slowly starting to move, finding that sweet spot with memorized expertise, leaving a shivering Genesis moaning.  _ More, Sephiroth, fuck yes, yes, harder _ .

Sephiroth fastened his pace, fucking Genesis harder, growling every time he heard that sweet voice call his name between moans in the most needy and pornographic way.

Genesis’s cock was dripping with precum, throbbing for attention, and the red headed screamed when his lover thrusted hard, deep enough to make Genesis lose himself in pleasure, words barely leaving his mouth.

Sephiroth took the legs wrapping his waist and lifted them, pressing them against the mage’s chest, allowing him to go even deeper, to hit Genesis’ prostate hard with every thrust, eyes watering making him see stars, trying to hold to the bed sheets for just something to give him support.

And he was close, he was so close, every part of his body was sensitive, sending him to heaven and back.

Sephiroth moaned as Genesis’ inside tightened around him, he was panting trying to keep the rhythm going on, his grip strong on the mage’s legs, leaving red marks on porcelain skin.

It drove Sephiroth crazy, he was the only one allowed to stain Genesis, to see him gasping for more, moaning words of love and tremble at every touch.

Genesis came hard on his stomach, screaming loud as the orgasm kicked in. Sephiroth thrusted hard a few more times, coming inside Genesis with a moan, filling him with hot thick semen.

He lay back Genesis’ legs, both trying to even their breaths, as Genesis came back from his orgasm Sephiroth took his length out of his lover, laying on the bed beside him, wrapping his arms around the mage’s waist to keep him close, to taste those beautiful plump lips again, and Genesis complied, still trembling, hands holding Sephiroth’s jaw. They kissed gently and slow.

  
  
  


They had sex again, on the shower, Genesis on his knees leaving a trail of wet kisses on Sephiroth’s long cock, from the base till the tip, taking it with his lips and slightly sucking it. Sephiroth moaned, hand on Genesis’ scalp tugging at the fine auburn hairs to make him take Sephiroth deeper.

Genesis ran his tongue on a sensitive spot, tasting the precum already lubricating the tip; he took Sephiroth all the way, hollowing his cheeks and relaxing his throat until his mouth met the base and his nose brushed the silver hairs. His eyes starting to fill with tears, no matter how skilled the mage was it was always a challenge to take his lover’s big cock this deep, he was so going to have a sore jaw the next day.

Sephiroth thrusted hard, fucking Genesis’ mouth, and the redhead let something between a whimper and a moan, reaching for his own wet erection to stroke.

The hand on his hair pulled him up, his entrance already throbbing wanting to be fucked hard again. Genesis reached to take Sephiroth’s lips with his own, kissing, sucking.

\- I’m still soft just put it already.- it came more of a whisper than Genesis wanted, a smirk between kisses. And it snapped something in Sephiroth, he turned Genesis around harshly with a growl as the other gasped in surprise, chest pressed into Genesis’ back, holding him still by the hips with a strong grip.

Genesis could feel losing himself again when Sephiroth started to enter him, fucking him hard and fast. Sephiroth had a hand around the mage’s chest and holding gently his neck turning his head just a little to the side so he could kiss the skin, burying his nose on the wet hair to take his scent. It would never stop wonder Sephiroth how Genesis always smelled the same, even when he changed soap or shampoo, the faint scent of cinnamon and apple was there.

His other hand was on Genesis’ hip, supporting those trembling legs that seemed to give up with every thrust.

They filled the bathroom with moans, groans and the sound of slapping wet skin.

****

Morning came, Sephiroth woke up holding Genesis lying by his side still asleep, arms wrapped on a pillow. He kissed the naked skin on his shoulders, they didn’t bother to put clothes the night before, too exhausted after the rough sessions of sex. 

The Silver General didn’t feel like getting up, and the warmth of Genesis’ body under his arms gave little reasons to move. 

A quiet and peaceful Genesis Rhapsodos was a rare sight, something no one had seen, ever. But Sephiroth had the privilege to have it by his side almost every morning. He chuckled, low, bringing his lover closer to him, closing his eyes as he took in the smell of fresh apples and spice.

This was the definition of happiness Sephiroth had, the one Genesis had almost forcefully created for him, and he was glad Genesis had come to his life teaching him emotions Sephiroth thought would never experience, things he had read and understood in theory but yet where so foreign and confusing. 

Angeal had said before,  _ its a good change, I never saw you smile before.  _ Maybe he couldn’t explain happiness or love to someone else, but he now knew very well how it felt, how it smelled of fresh apples, how it sounded like birdsong in every laugh.

He stayed in bed for a little more.

  
  
  


Genesis slowly opened his eyes, getting used to the morning light in less than a second. - Mn… morning…- He said, turning around in that embrace, to meet Sephiroth’s smile with his own, a soft and innocent kiss.

\- Morning Songbird.- Sephiroth placed a kiss on his forehead. Genesis hummed and smiled to himself.

\- I am sure you have noticed the lack of sound coming from outside.- 

Genesis frowned for a moment, confused at his boyfriend’s words when he could clearly hear the birds singing outside, so many birds, and then it hit him, he sat on the bed as fast as he could, making Sephiroth laugh, he turned to see the window behind him, eyes wide open.

It was clear, sunny, colorful.

\- Finally!!- 

  
  


They decided to have breakfast outside, somewhere, anywhere in the village, as long as they were outside enjoying an actual vacation it was fine. First they got ready, Genesis styled his hair as usual, put a pair of tight leather pants and an oversized shirt, Sephiroth had simple black pants and a black shirt to match, and once they were ready they walked outside. 

Morning dew covered the grass and flowers, a few drops remaining still on the leaves and the stone trail still wet, it made everything shine under the bright sun, like crystal, and it was beautiful.

Genesis stood there, in the middle of the garden, Sephiroth behind following with green eyes the way those gorgeous hands brushed the nature with its fingertips, with so much care it was captivating to see, like a breathtaking painting framed by a rainbow. 

Genesis spoke, and his voice fit perfectly, melodious.

  
  


_ There is no chant of love _

_ like the warmth of sunlight.  _

_ If the end had to arrive, _

_ if a promise of decay shall unbind. _

_ Let our memories remain,  _

_ like the cold of moonlight.  _

_ A passion of fire sparks _

_ Traces and embrace aside _

_ That cannot extinguish with time _

_ We swore eternity _

_ For an endless night be granted _

_ A prophecy to spend by our side. _

  
  


\- That is…. beautiful.- Sephiroth got closer, as Genesis turned around to meet his eyes

\- I’m glad you like it.- 

\- Is it yours?-

Genesis hummed in response, smile on his lips as he started to walk away.

And at that moment Sephiroth realized, his lover was exactly like sunshine after rain, warm, bright, full of hope, making everything shine around him.

* * *

  
  
  


He was feeling better, the sadness started to faint, as it always did. Genesis got out of the taxi with a bag on his hand, it was late and he still had to get ready for the show, at least he had done his hair and makeup at home, one thing less to take care of. Today was Thursday, a little chilly as autumn started to arrive.

Genesis stopped at the back entrance of the building, looking up, a gray sky and the sun nowhere to be found.

\- It’s going to rain.- 

He sighed, as he walked inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m not a poet ok? I tried so hard to write that poem pls dont be harsh unu   
> Also yeah its supposed to be Genesis the one who wrote that poem hahah.  
> Thanks for reading, comments are always appreciated!!


	4. Encounter

The days passed, and Genesis’ mood improved, like always, as if the sadness faded to take a short break and let him breathe again.  
It was Sunday in the afternoon as the redhead walked through the streets, a small shop bag on his hand and Sillia walking by his side.  
it was late, again, but this time he had to go all the way to buy a new eyeshadow since his had been shattered to complete uselessness the day before, Rose had told him that while he was doing his act, some guy delivering some props and accessories had accidentally dropped it from his vanity and stepped on it. _Bullshit_ he said, rolling his eyes as he had to go to the other side of the city just to buy that specific brand and shade. So he was a little late, and Sillia had just tagged along so there they were, making their way back to the theater and Genesis at least was glad his number was never the opening act or else he would be completely screwed… most of the times.

The streets were crowded, people coming and going in every direction as the sun came down and the night life started to rise, lights in every corner of the streets and as tall as the buildings went.

****

Sephiroth had gone out to get dinner that day, after his whole morning and afternoon had been spent working at least he felt he deserved some time to have a nice dinner in some quiet and expensive place to then return to the calmness of the apartment he had moved a few days ago. A calmness he had gotten so used by now, it didn’t matter if there was noise, people around him, the world would crumble upon his feet and there would still be an emptiness in his heart, a lack of laugh like birdsong, of drama, flames and fiery love. Nonetheless his soul still ached for it, every day. A swallow promise kept hope within his heart, that one day he could meet Genesis again to take away the peace as so long ago he did, turning upside down the normal and tranquil days on Shinra’s HQs as he pleased.

And there, as hundreds of people walked by the streets going on about their days, his gaze fell on a well known shade of red, so bright it hurt, making everything fade away as if the only thing left in this world was him.  
On Sephiroth’s mind was only one thought, to chase after his sun before it disappeared like he had witnessed before.

Was he running? He hoped so, that bright red was getting closer to him, and it looked so alike his memories, although his hair brushed slightly the fine curve on his shoulders, he looked so young with longer hair, but it was him, it was definitely him.

-Genesis!- Did he shout his name loud enough? It seemed to have reached the former Commander, a slight jump of surprise. _So cute_  
And by the time Sephiroth stood in front of him, Genesis turned around. Green catlike eyes met sky blue ones, and it felt like his heart stopped as he gazed down, he was a few centimeters shorter, and that made him look slimmer, it looked so alike and yet so foreign to what Sephiroth craved in his memory but it was still him, it was still his Genesis.

There was silence for a few seconds, both just staring into each other’s eyes, until Sephiroth spoke again.

-Genesis…- He was so tempted to grab him into an embrace and never let him go again, but stopped, freezing on the spot.  
\- uh…. yes?- Genesis responded, arching an eyebrow in confusion, while taking a step away.

Was he wrong? Did he mistake him for his lover? Was this the punishment to his sins from a world so cruel?

-Genesis...Rhapsodos?- Sephiroth felt something he had forgotten long ago, like when he had to go to Hojo’s for his appointed “examination” to be craved and tortured over and over again. Anxiety, fear, everything felt colder than it should be.

-...yeees….- Genesis dragged his words, still very confused, until it hit him, and realization showed on his face. - Ah! you’re a fan right? - Words came out smoother, as he placed his hand on Sephiroth’s arm, a delicate touch to match his smile.  
\- Thank you, I wish I could talk more but I’m kinda running late for the show.- He waved his hand at the other man. - But I hope to see you there!- They were somewhat empty words memorized to give every person that claimed to be a fan, nothing more, and with that, he disappeared, merging with the crowds.

That’s when Sephiroth realized he had stopped breathing, as cold air filled his lungs and suddenly everything came to view, the crowds walking busy around him, the lights so bright in every corner and the sound of the city so loud. And as everything overwhelmed his senses, pain filled his whole leaving nothing else behind.

******

Genesis was getting ready on the small vanity on the equally small dressing room with his name; seriously he deserved more, he was the star of the show! _Like 90% of them come to see ME_ he thought while rolling his eyes. But still, as much as he complained, this was what he actually adored and wouldn’t change it for anything else; performing as a star, have everyone adore and long for him.

-Why do you get all the hot guys drooling over you? - Sillia whined behind him, gathering a costume on the rack.

-Like, do I _need_ to explain?- Genesis said bumptious, laughing at the reflection on the mirror glaring at him.

-I tell you, no one has come running to me shouting my name on the streets only to freeze in awe when they are in front of me, let alone a guy THAT handsome. - She jokingly threw the outfit at Genesis while dramatically falling over the white chaise with a hand over her chest, although she recovered pretty quickly. - Are you seeing him again?-

-Sillia if he is a fan he will obviously see me.- Genesis started to take his bathrobe off, to put on the flashy outfit that had been thrown at him.   
-That's not what I meant.- She rolled her eyes.  
\- If you mean that I would go and look for him to go out then no, I dont think so. -  
-Why? He’s very handsome.-  
\- I’m not saying he is not, damn he is the hottest person, besides me, who I’ve met..-  
-Ahaa…-  
\- But! … I don’t want to go over this again….- His eyes looked tired, sad it was painful to watch, so Sillia looked away, to anything else.  
-And what if he’s the one?-  
-And what if he’s not? - Genesis zipped the side of his outfit and put on the high heel boots to match. - Im not going after every cute guy I meet hoping its “the one” only to end up feeling like shit for some unknown and higher reason anymore. - He stood abruptly, annoyance in his voice. - I even feel like shit if I whore around you know? it’s annoying! -  
Genesis took a deep breath. -Now, if you excuse me, I have a show to make.- and he left the room.

******

Sephiroth stood there, for some minutes until everything seemed to come back to normal and his heart wasn’t pounding hard in his chest, as if it would rip away and follow Genesis’ shape.  
He continued to walk through the crowds, his feet moving almost automatically, following an invisible path to the building where his apartment was. And once he got inside, he sat on the large couch on the living room.

It had been Genesis, but he didn’t seem to remember him at all, had he came back like Sephiroth why hadn’t he kept his memories? Or could it be… it wasn’t Genesis to being with? No, it was him, even if he looked slightly different Sephiroth was sure it had been Genesis, there was no way he could mistake him, ever.  
It was painful, his chest felt heavy, and that sweet smile yet so… empty wouldn’t leave his mind.  
Was this what the world thought he deserved? The world that he swore to rebuild for a chance to be with his lover back?! Had he done all this for nothing? Only to be mocked with the fact that he wouldn’t get his Genesis back!

No, he had a second chance, even with a Genesis with no memories. He would go after him, make him fall in love with him again. If Sephiroth were to destroy the world and take everything back, he would lose Genesis again.

It was so close, yet so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its so short!  
> anyway, Genesis works as a burlesque-like dancer, so he sings and dances (i thought it will fit better than just being a theater actor since his japanese VA its Gackt and he was also heavily inspired in Gackt) even tho its a slightly sexy show he doesn’t really strip. He is the most popular performer so he also has a club of fans in this life!


End file.
